


The Pentagon Unit

by Yume_no_Mikoto



Series: K-Pop D&D [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And groups are units in those guilds, Because I want a protective yanan hyung in my life, But it's my world, D&D AU, Entertainment companies are guilds, Friends to Lovers, HEAVILY D&D Inspired, Implied YeoYan, Kino is a little shit but what's new, Love at First Sight, M/M, May add other ships/fandoms to this, Mentioned Kim Taehyung | V, Mentioned Shin Doggeun | Peniel, More like Changgu's crush is heavily implied, Protective Yan An Hyung, So sue me, and i miss the foreign line interactions, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_no_Mikoto/pseuds/Yume_no_Mikoto
Summary: Hello~ wooyu trash here back at it again with a different fic idea! Unlike the first wooyu fic I made though, I’m planning for this to be like an anthology, so it'll just be a series of short stories that would be in the same universe. Heh, universe.Anywho this is heavily inspired by Dungeons and Dragons because I’ve been playing it a lot with my sister and my nephew. I’ve also been watching the new campaign of Critical Role and I saw Mollymauk and I just thought “Kino would be so pretty and badass as a violet tiefling” and thus this was created. Somehow, me thinking that Kino would be awesome as a violet tiefling turned into me making a wooyu fic, don’t ask hahaha





	1. A Short Guide on the Races of D&D

This is just a little thing for those who are not familiar with the races in Dungeons & Dragons and might get confused when they read this fic as I didn’t really explain what they look like and what not. This chapter is skippable as this is just to add context.

Elves – Elves in DnD are tall, slender, graceful human-looking people with pointed ears, think Legolas of Lord of the Rings. The book says that elves are usually regarded as more beautiful than humans. There are three types of elves: High elves (have more affinity to magic than other elves), Wood elves (have keener senses are move faster than other elves) and Eladrin (who have more association with their supernatural fey blood than their counterparts).

Half Elves – the child of a human and an elf. They’re regarded as their own race because humans and elves think they look like each other. They can both live in communities heavily populated by humans or elves as they are generally accepted by both.

Dark Elves – They’re a cursed race of elf that have gray skin, white to faintly yellow hair and pale colored eyes. They usually live underground as they are sensitive to sunlight and most of their kind are evil.

Firbolgs -  firbolgs are basically giant elves. They have strong ties to nature and are usually 7-8 feet tall. Some pictures depict firbolgs with bluish skin but I’ve read somewhere that they have “flesh-colored” skin so I’m sticking with that.

Gnomes – if firbolgs are giant elves, gnomes are basically tiny elves. They’re around 3-4 feet tall. They’re usually known to be intelligent creatures and they have strong affinity to magic.

Tieflings – Tieflings are people who have a cursed demonic bloodline so they also tend to look…well, demonic. They have horns and tails, that kind of thing but they still look mostly human. They also have innate magic like elves and are also resistant to fire.

Aasimar – aasimar are born mortal but have celestial origins (from bloodline or just because they were “chosen”) so they’re basically half-mortal and half-angel. The only difference between them and their mortal counterpart is that they usually have lighter hair color, are usually taller than the average human and they project a certain angelic aura.

Genasi – are children to any mortal (usually humans) and genies. Genies are elemental creatures so genasi can be of four elements: fire, water, wind and earth, depending on their genie parents’ element. They mostly look like their mortal parent but has some traits of their elemental parents (fire for hair, rock-like skin, speaking in a breathy almost echo-like tone, ears that look like gills).

I will update if ever I add more races to the story hehehe


	2. The New Recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CUBE is a rather hard guild to apply to and being recruited into the Pentagon Unit is even harder.
> 
> While it’s true that they’re fairly new, it’s also been about a year since anyone got relegated to the Pentagon Unit. But now… they’re bringing in two new people?

It was surprisingly not a very busy day in the guild, which is surprising in itself as CUBE is pretty well known across the kingdom for all their endeavors. The Pentagon unit is especially not busy, seeing as everyone was present and not off to deal with bandits, orcs and the occasional rabid boar—save for their leader Hui, but then it’s rare that he’s around nowadays because President Hong has been sending him to do things that he apparently can’t discuss with the other members.

Wooseok was sitting in a nook by the window, his long legs stretching almost entirely across the four-foot seat. He was reading up on a book about an esteemed hero of their time, Jermaine “The J” Cole, as he was waiting for his friend and guildmate Kino.

The purple tiefling promised him that they would walk around the marketplace and go shopping as something to do but he had to groom his large white tiger Shiru first. Jinho, the resident gnome sorcerer and also their oldest member, offered to use magic to clean Shiru but Kino vehemently refused so now he’s stuck waiting for said tiefling until he’s finished haplessly grooming his large cat.

About an hour or so passes as another member of their guild, one of the only two humans in their unit, Hongseok sits on Wooseok’s outstretched legs and pokes the younger man in the forehead.

“Yah Wooseokkie, guess what?” Hongseok says, bouncing on Wooseok’s knees.

The younger doesn’t even spare him a glance as he flips through the next page of his book. He overexaggerates a sigh just to send the message to the older that he’s not really interested in his bad jokes right now.

A transparent spectral hand emerges from the same hand that was on his forehead and it grabs the book from Wooseok’s hands and tosses it to the human’s free one. Before he gets to react, the older pushes his finger harder on his forehead, making the younger look at him.

“Maknae yah, you look at your hyung when he’s talking to you,” Hongseok scolded, glaring at the young man.

“Sorry hyung.”

“It’s alright. Just remember to be courteous when talking to your hyungs, okay?” his glare immediately dissipating and he’s back to smiling at him excitedly. “Anyway! I wanted to tell you, we’re getting two new recruits!”

Wooseok widens his eyes in amazement before turning confused. CUBE is a rather hard guild to apply to and being recruited into the Pentagon Unit is even harder.

Pentagon was created by CUBE to be the best at five core abilities: The charisma to persuade, intimidate and if needed deceive foes, the strength of both body and mind, the dexterity to avoid danger, the intelligence to answer difficult questions that might present itself in a mission and to use deductive reasoning when needed and the wisdom to use common sense, to perceive and to understand one’s surroundings.

While it’s true that they’re fairly new, it’s also been about a year since anyone got relegated to the Pentagon Unit. The last one to ever get in was their resident fire genasi Shinwon and he almost didn’t make it. But now… they’re bringing in two new people?

“Where did you hear this hyung?” he asks, so intrigued by the news that he didn’t even notice Hongseok throw his book behind himself.

“Oh, Hyojong accidentally read Hui’s memories before he left.”

Wooseok’s eyes widen more in amazement. “Accidentally?”

“Yeah… sometimes he can’t grasp the extent of his power and it goes haywire.” Hongseok says in such a nonchalant tone, “He didn’t really know what to do with the information so he told the sub-leader and his awesome roommate, me!”

Hyojong, mostly known across CUBE as DAWN, was initiated into the unit around the same time as Wooseok but he actually doesn’t really know much about the older. Hyojong is the only other human but even so he’s probably the strangest one of them all.

For one, he never sits on any chairs. Whenever they’re gathered together to eat, he would choose to stand or when they would have weekly meetings, he would choose to sit on the floor even if there were plenty of chairs available. Hui has mentioned to them once that he was a special sort of spellcaster but since Wooseok has never been in mission with him, he doesn’t know the full extent of his powers… apparently one of which is to read memories.

Distantly, Wooseok wonders what kind of people the two new recruits would be. He can’t even imagine anyone coming into those doors that wasn’t a member already. Would they still be boys? Would they be human? Could it be possible that they would be a firbolg like him? Could they handle Shinwon’s temper, Hongseok’s bad jokes and Hyojong’s weird behavior?

“Hyung, when are we meeting the new recruits?” he asks the man still sitting on his legs. Now that he’s really thinking about it, he can’t help but feel excited about meeting them.

Hongseok shrugs yet again. “I don’t really know… all Hyojong told me was that he saw President Hong talking to Hui about two new members he wants to add in our unit.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah. I hope it’ll be soon though, now that I know what the leader’s hiding, I’m really excited.”

“Me too, hyung.”

The spectral hand phases out from the older’s right hand again and it picks up the book he discarded, returning it back into the maknae. “In any case, I’ll leave you here. Jinho-hyung asked me to pick some herbs at the apothecary.”

He jumps off Wooseok’s legs and pats his shoulder on his way to the door.

 

 

 

 

 

Wooseok suddenly feels himself being jostled awake.

“Wooseokie! Come on, Hui-hyung wants everyone to meet at the war room! And there’s like two people with him!” an excited voice tells him, immediately recognizing it to be Kino’s.

“Yah, what took you so long… you said we were gonna go shopping.” he grumbles, opening his eyes to the purple tiefling’s face and Shiru’s newly groomed one near his.

“Too late for that now, come on. Hui-hyung is waiting in the war room for everyone.”

The taller manages to make his limbs work, walking along with Kino and as he rubs his eyes with the back of his hand, he suddenly remembers what the tiefling said to him.

“Did you just say that Hui-hyung had two people with him?”

Could it be the new recruits that Hongseok mentioned?

Kino nods. “Yeah. A dark elf and a really tall human… I think. I’m not sure what the other one was, just that he feels… weird.”

Kino is usually very open to strangers, not really one to shy away from making new friends, it was why he and Wooseok hit it off really fast in the first place. For him to be wary of someone is pretty peculiar in itself. The only time Wooseok even recalls him feeling weird around someone was when they saw the members of the Bangtan guild in a summit when he first joined, particularly when they passed V. They asked Hui about it but he just said that maybe it’s just awe from meeting a member of one of the strongest guilds.

“Weird? Weird how?”

Kino bites the inside of his cheek as he answers, “Like… I feel like he might kill me? Well, not really kill me. It’s more like my senses tell me that he’s dangerous?” Then he continues with a shrug, “He’s hot though so it doesn’t matter.”

The firbolg elbows him on the shoulder, too tall to crouch down and try to elbow the horned man in the ribs. “Seriously, you’re not the least bit curious why you feel that way?”

“Not really. Instincts are just weird sometimes.” Kino sighs before smiling up at him. “You should know, you can talk to fucking plants.”

“Hey that actually helped us when we fought that swamp witch!”

“Doesn’t change the fact that it’s weird Seokkie.”

“Whatever.”

Kino smiles at his taller friend. “Sure, anyway… aren’t you curious why the two guys are here? I wonder if we’re getting a new mission.”

 _No, they’re gonna be new members_ , Wooseok thinks, but he doesn’t say anything in case he’s wrong. He really hopes they are though. The firbolg has never met a dark elf since most of them live underground and most of them are known for doing some really bad stuff but since he’s with Hui, it probably means he’s not part of that. Also, he’s really curious about the weird human too since their resident tiefling thinks he’s strange.

Wooseok and Kino enter the war room to see Hui, Jinho, Shinwon, Hyojong, Hongseok and the two guys. Hui appears somewhat serious, maybe even a little worried? Wooseok can’t really tell. Jinho seems intrigued and is silently studying the new people. Shinwon looks bored and probably just wants the meeting over so he can go back to bed, Hyojong’s face is the definition of uninterested but Wooseok can see the small glimmer in his eyes and Hongseok is wearing an excited expression, which means he’s probably thinking along the same lines as the maknae.

The two new faces look up as they enter. Wooseok can’t really see the face of the one with his hood up but he guesses he’s the dark elf as a gray hand shoots out to hold the hand of the human next to him. The human—Wooseok can’t really point out why but he doesn’t really feel like a human—hardens his grip on the elf’s hand as he observes Wooseok and Kino sit next to Hongseok, his brown eyes watching every movement. The human seems tall even as he’s sitting down, his blonde hair parted to the side. He’s wearing leather armor and a silver necklace with some weird symbol is dangling on his neck.

They’re certainly a strange pair. But then again, a firbolg and a tiefling are not all that common either so he’s not going to judge.

He looks to his friend to see him staring at the dark elf, he guesses Kino is as curious about him as he is… or maybe he’s just playing with him, trying to coax him into removing the hood.

A minute of tense silence passes until Changgu bolts into the room, bowing towards everyone as he rushes to his seat next to Shinwon. His pointed ears are a little pink, from exhaustion or from embarrassment, Wooseok doesn’t know.

“Sorry Hui-hyung, I was at the market when I got your message and—”

“It’s alright Changgu, just take a seat so we can get started.” the leader interrupts his flurry of apologies.

He looks up to smile at Hui but his eyes catch on the unfamiliar faces. Wooseok looks at Changgu and sees his eyes sparkle at the sight of the human.

The leader claps his hands, bringing everyone’s attention to him.

“Alright. Let’s call this meeting into order. You can probably tell why there’s even a meeting in the first place but I want to debrief you on some things.”

He takes out a small orb from his pocket and places it on the table. The orb starts to glow and then an ethereal version of the face of President Hong projects out of it, and it starts to talk.

“Last week, BTOB was on a mission to the Highlands to speak with the duchess regarding a peace treaty. Somewhere along the way, BTOB’s Peniel was separated from the group. You may remember the search party that we sent back to the Highlands to look for him.”

Wooseok did recall Hongseok and Kino getting a mission like that but they returned a day after since Peniel returned to BTOB’s compound on his own.

“Peniel reunited with BTOB shortly after the mission was assigned but he did not return alone. According to him, he was saved by two people from being killed by a forest hag. He brought these two people with him to CUBE where they were assisted as compensation for saving the life of a member of our guild. At the behest of myself, they were taken back into CUBE and were assessed of the five core abilities and upon my request they agreed to join our guild.”

President Hong’s face disappears and Hui immediately takes the orb back into his pocket.

He looks at everyone in the eyes, judging their facial expressions before saying, “As of today, we have two new members of Pentagon. Yanan,” the not-so-human human stands. “And Yuto,” the dark elf stands, still not removing his hood. “Please treat them as you do everyone else here, okay?”

The room turns silent. Wooseok spares a glance at everyone and they all seem a little surprised but not much else. Hongseok has that smug smile on his face, probably himself in the back for guessing right, Kino and Changgu both look very intrigued and they’ll probably run to the both of them and start asking all sorts of questions when the meeting is over. Jinho and Shinwon look the most confused but they seem accepting of the circumstances and Hyojong looks like he's about to pass out on the wall he's leaning on.

“They’ll be staying at the compound, same as everyone. Yanan will be sharing a room with Changgu and Yuto with Wooseok.”

The human—Yanan, Wooseok corrects in his head—finally speaks up, clearly upset. “Hui-ssi, why can’t I just share a room with Yuto?”

For some reason, Wooseok was kind of expecting his voice to be deeper. It’s pretty high pitched for someone who’s pretty tall.

The dark elf—Yuto, Wooseok corrects yet again—still has his head down and his hand is still holding Yanan’s. It seems like he’s whispering something to Yanan but he can’t really hear what he’s saying.

Wooseok is a little baffled that someone so anxious passed CUBE’s assessment. Although they do have Shinwon who is pretty much afraid of everything, he almost didn’t pass and only did once he released some sort of special magic that baffled everyone, even Hongseok who claims to know everything about it.

According to the message, President Hong himself requested them both to join. It’s interesting to say the least.

“Well Yanan, you’re part of our unit now. I’m gonna need you to be comfortable with everyone, not just Yuto,” Hui tells him in a soft voice, trying to placate the blonde man.

Jinho then pipes up, “It would be counterintuitive to group dynamics if you two are just kept together.”

Changgu also joins in the conversation. “Don’t worry Yananie, I’m a pretty good roommate. Don’t know about Wooseok though.”

“Hey! I’m a great roommate!” The firbolg shouts indignantly, standing to his full seven-foot height and glaring at the elf.

Shinwon snorted in response. “So great that Kino practically begged Hui-hyung to let him room with me instead.”

“Not my fault he likes his room at boiling temperatures!” Wooseok retaliates.

“Just because I’m a fire genasi doesn’t mean I spit literal fire in my sleep!”

Wooseok was going to rile him up more so he could see literal fire come out from the genasi but in the corner of his eye, he sees Yuto laughing. He was laughing so hard that the hood fell and he can finally see his face.

His grey skin is flawless, his ears not as stretched as Changgu’s but pointed nonetheless. His hair is light gray, almost white in color. He has thin pinkish lips, a small button nose and his eyes are bright blue, almost the color of sapphires. Wooseok doesn’t know why he was bothering to hide his face when he’s actually beautiful.

He can’t believe himself… he actually thinks another guy is beautiful. And said guy is going to be his roommate.

_I’m so screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good? Bad? Honestly, this fic is just me indulging in my fandoms at the moment hahaha  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> Also if you have any questions or maybe there's an error in my writing, please let me know!  
> 


	3. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screw Kino. He’s not a bad roommate, damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on the "Yuto is scared of the dark" thing but this time it's D&D-fied, so it's different... ish.  
> Honestly, this is basically just wooyu playing around with Dancing Lights. I also wanted to write more wooyu because of the mukbang thing they did and also because this has been in my head for the longest time.  
> Anywhoo, enjoy!

It was Wooseok’s first night having a roommate again.

Before it used to be him and Kino sharing a room, mostly because everyone except Kino and Changgu had a roommate already, he was closer to Kino at the time and Hui didn’t want him getting a room for himself because being a new member means getting closer to the others.

Then Shinwon showed up and Kino practically begged Hui to let him room with the genasi because Wooseok _doesn’t clean after himself_ and _he snores and it sounds like a cow_ , so they took the last free room. Since he wasn’t a new member anymore, he could stay in his own room without him having to move into Changgu’s.

But now they have two new members and so he has a roommate once again.

Yuto seemed like a really shy person, throughout the rest of the day he just kind of… clung to Yanan. The human seemed to fair well with the other members, at least he was talking—albeit in rather short or clipped answers.

Changgu seemed really interested in him and was asking him all sorts of questions but thankfully the blonde man didn’t really do much of anything except glare when he thought the questions got too personal.

Yuto though, he just stood or sat next to Yanan, the blonde man didn’t mind at all and sometimes Wooseok can see him pat Yuto’s shoulder or ruffle his hair a little. He wouldn’t really talk to anyone but he would respond with a nod or one-worded answers to the others sometimes.

Wooseok wanted to approach him, talk to him and maybe get to know him a little better but he honestly doesn’t know want he even wants to say in the first place.

Kino, on the other hand, just sat next to him and talked the dark elf’s ear off. Then again, Kino was always conversational—he liked talking to people even if they would just listen to him, a part of him kind of wishes he had the same guts as his violet friend.

Dinner was made by Hongseok and Jinho, and aside from the mandatory questions _“what’s this made of”_ or _“have you tried this before”_ the table was pretty quiet.

Wooseok would glance over the new members and he would see Yuto whispering something to Yanan and him nodding or shaking his head with whatever he’s asking. That weird part of his brain is wishing he could be the one to answer his questions but he quickly dismisses it.

Honestly, it’s not like it’s the first time he saw someone attractive. Changgu was attractive to everyone—granted the Eladrin are rare and are kind of seen like enchanted elves, so they’re basically their own level of beauty—but his eyes didn’t gaze at him waiting for his hyung to look back.

Kino, who was sitting next to him, nonchalantly elbows him in the ribs, making him splutter a bit of the food that he was chewing.

“What the hell Kino?” he whisper-shouts at him, making the tiefling smile.

“Can you not ogle the new guys for a hot minute? We’re having a nice family dinner,” he teases and the firbolg glares at his grinning friend.

“I’m not doing anything, shut up.”

Kino hums, clearly not believing him. “You’ve been staring their way since this dinner started, it’s adorable and it’s also a little creepy.”

“You’re creepy,” he childishly retaliates, his mouth involuntarily pouting as he takes a bite of bread.

“Sure am, big guy.” The violet tiefling smiles and pats his back twice before continuing to eat his dinner.

Suffice to say, he didn’t look their way all throughout the rest of dinner… much.

As the nighttime continues, he finds himself in his room and sees that his bed has been moved to the side and on the opposite is another bed that looks like his but has grey covers instead of blue. There was also a matching set of his closet right by the foot of the new bed. He didn’t even notice anyone come in his room, it was a little surprising to say the least.

He changes out of his armor and changes into his sleep clothes, moves to his bed, lights a small stub of a candle, and reads until he falls asleep.

He was thinking of waiting until Yuto comes into his room so they could talk about some roommate rules just so he knows what the dark elf is expecting of him, but decides against it in the end because he didn’t feel like pushing his luck and in retrospect it was a little creepy.

Wooseok was well on his way to deep sleep, his brain even clinging to the vestiges of his dreams, when something bright suddenly lights up in his room. His eyes blearily open to Yuto’s hands conjuring a small cube-shaped light.

“What is that?” he grumbles in his sleep-addled haze and just as he sits up the light disappears and Yuto whimpers a little in the darkness.

There was no other way for him to describe that small sound he heard from the dark elf, it was almost like a wounded animal. Immediately he sits up and says, “Hey, no… it’s okay. I was just… I was curious. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Wooseok can’t see in the dark unlike the other non-humans in the unit but his eyes have adjusted enough to see Yuto sitting on his bed with his knees pressed to his chest. He can’t really tell what’s happening to the dark elf and he’s pretty sure the candle he lit has all melted already.

Aren’t dark elves supposed to be at home in the darkness?

“Yuto,” he tries to call him, his eyes squinting for any detail he might catch but with his inferior eyes, he can’t discern anything.

There was only silence, he can’t even hear his roommate’s sheets rustling and right now he’s determined to trying to make this work.

Screw Kino. He’s not a bad roommate, damn it.

As he was wracking his brain for anything at all to say, he hears Yuto softly mumble, “…I’m sorry for waking you up.”

Wooseok looks up to the general vicinity of where Yuto is and tries for a small smile. “No worries, I wasn’t really asleep yet.” It was blatant lies but he just really wants Yuto to not be scared or uncomfortable. “Could you… ah… could you do it again?”

“What?”

Wooseok scratches the back of his head, adjusting himself so his entire body is facing Yuto. “The light thing, that was pretty cool. Could you do it again?”

There was a short silence and Wooseok is thinking he’s crossed the boundaries yet again when he hears Yuto’s small but deep voice again.

“…are you sure?”

He nods his head but then he thinks that Yuto might not be looking at him so he says, “Yeah. I want to see it again, if that’s okay.”

Wooseok hears the rustling of sheets and suddenly room is being illuminated by a small cube of light, the change was so sudden he had to squint his eyes a little.

Once he got used to the new source of light, he approached it, crouching by his bed and reached out a hand to touch it. It was warm, not hot like a lit candle but more like a thick coat, the kind of warmth that he wouldn’t mind having all the time.

He was so mesmerized by the light that he didn’t notice that he was crowding Yuto a little and the dark elf has moved to the wall where his bed is leaning on. Wooseok immediately sits back on his haunches and scratches the back of his head again.

“S-sorry.”

Yuto wasn’t responding and he was going to apologize again when the small cube light suddenly floats near his face. He looks up to the dark elf who is smiling at him but then ducks his head down, covering his eyes with his stark white hair.

“It’s okay… I was just startled.”

He reaches out to the light again and cups it in his large hands. It’s a little dimmer now that it’s in his hands but nonetheless interesting. Wooseok has innate magic that Jinho has talked to him about before but he’s pretty sure he can’t do this.

“This is really cool,” he mostly whispers to himself before releasing the small light from his hands.

He only notices that Yuto has been looking at him once he’s sat back down on his bed. He’s never seen the dark elf stare at him straight in the eyes before, it’s honestly a little embarrassing.

“What?” he asks reflexively as his cheeks are starting to heat up.

Yuto just shakes his head and says, “I… we’ll need to go to bed soon right. I’ll just…”

The light floats back in his hands and now that it’s actually near him, Wooseok notices that his hands are trembling a little. He moves his gaze to Yuto’s face and he almost seems afraid to turn the light off… and it just clicks.

“Are you…” he pauses as he thinks of a better way to phrase it, “You can keep it on.”

Yuto tilts his head in confusion and he knows it’s not really the time to be thinking about it but he’s really cute… and with the light under his chin, the way it illuminates his face is just… majestic. It’s general knowledge that elves are beautiful creatures but Wooseok knows his crush is just ridiculous.

Yuto bites his lip as the light floats up above his head. “Are you… sure?” he asks tentatively, as if Wooseok will get angry or yell at him.

He doesn’t know why Yuto is like this but if it’s because anyone has hurt him in the past, Wooseok is ready to do some damage.

“Yeah,” he tells the dark elf in the kindest tone he could do, “It’s a pretty cool light. And having a bit of light in the room doesn’t bother me at all.”

“Oh.”

Wooseok settles more in his bed, his back resting on the headboard. “Yeah. It’s not very bright, so the light is fine.”

“Okay…”

He hears Yuto rustle his sheets again and when he looks back, the dark elf was already under his blanket, facing the small light he has still floating above his bed.

Wooseok also gets under his blankets, folding his legs a little so they don’t go over the bed as he settles on his side.

“Goodnight, Yuto.”

“G-goodnight too, Wooseok.”

The firbolg was just getting comfortable, his mind empty and about to drift when Yuto suddenly speaks.

“T-the darkness… it scares me.”

Wooseok opens his eyes to see Yuto still staring at the small light. He’s not trembling anymore but Wooseok could tell that he’s still slightly frightened. A part of him wants to know what Yuto is afraid of but he also wants to respect his privacy so he keeps his mouth shut.

He hums in acknowledgment. “That’s alright. We all have our fears. If you need the light because it’s dark out then that’s okay too.”

Yuto turns to face him and his blue eyes seem to search his face. “You don’t find it… weird?”

He shrugs as much as he can lying down. “Nah. You’re entitled to be afraid of the dark, anyway it’s no big deal. I’ll be here if you need me.”

Wooseok realizes what just came out of his mouth and clears his throat. “I-I mean, we all have to look out for each other… i-it’s like Pentagon’s thing.”

He feels the embarrassment wash over him as he hears a small chuckle from his roommate.

“Alright. Thank you, Wooseok.”

Yuto turns to face the wall and settles sleeping. Wooseok stares at his back for a while before sighing and moving his gaze to the ceiling.

He might have embarrassed himself on multiple occasions tonight but at least he can say he’s done a good job as his roommate.


	4. Magic Assessments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic assessments are strange and, for lack of a better word, magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I was invigorated to write for my OTP because Trust Me was a beautiful song and they had so many moments in the MV pls leave me to cry T-T  
> I'm sorry I haven't been writing and updating a lot of my fics, anxiety attacks and work are not the best combination... but I hope you guys enjoy this one! Comments are always loved and appreciated~

Magic assessments are strange and, for lack of a better word, magical.

They’re usually done as some sort of ritual in the war room. They clear out the tables and chairs and place a large orange rug in the middle. They then line the outside of the rug with different colored crystals and form a sort of star-like symbol in the middle with fleece soaked in olive oil. Some weird symbols are written on the inside of the star with charcoal and in the middle of the star is a large orb lying on a purple pillow.

Hongseok instructs whoever will be assessed to stay in the middle and place their hands on the orb. He and Jinho then cast a spell that releases a light blue mist that surrounds about 30 feet of space starting from the orb. After a few seconds, blurry images appear inside the orb and suddenly they know where the magic originates from and what it is.

They’ve pretty much done this for every magical member of Pentagon, Kino and Wooseok also going through the test to see if their abilities only limit to their racial capabilities. Sometimes though, this was done because of special cases.

Shinwon was one such special case. Before he entered, all the magical essence Jinho felt was of a racial kind. His genie bloodline gave him innate fire magic. On his first audition, he was tasked to spar with Wooseok and Hyojong to test his strength and magical capabilities. He lost both and so he was denied. Weeks after though, he was called back and was given another chance to prove himself.

When he returned, Jinho said that he felt Shinwon’s racial magic being elevated by some sort of force that he wasn’t familiar with. It almost felt like some greater being was watching over Shinwon and feeding him more power. They tried the test again and he succeeded against Hyojong amazingly quick and his fight with Wooseok took longer but he still lost.

Shinwon got drafted in the Pentagon Unit and the magical assessment was done on him. Through that, it was found out that he has created a pact with his mother, an ifreeti—essentially a fire element genie, to get more access to his genie bloodline powers. More than a magical bond, it was more of a spiritual kind, a special pact that he had sealed with his mother who was trapped in the Elemental Plane.

Apparently, another special case is Yuto.

Wooseok knew he had magic. Aside from Yuto being a dark elf, he's also the guy's roommate and he sees him cast small floating balls of light in their room before he sleeps all the time. Although, Jinho did say that he's shown magical capabilities not all dark elves have.

Seeing the assessment being done on his roommate was interesting. He's never really watched anyone else's assessment as he thought it was a private affair but because of Kino's insistence and Yanan begrudgingly accepting their request, he gets to see the ritual as an audience.

He sees Hongseok and Jinho stand on opposite ends of the rug, Changgu is standing next to Yanan, his eyes flitting back between the ritual and the blonde man next to him. Kino is excitedly bouncing on his heels as he stands next to Wooseok by the door. The firbolg looks at the two spellcasters start the ritual and in the middle of it all is Yuto. He looks a little scared and he's also shaking a little but even then, his hands are steadfastly on the orb.

Just as the light blue mist start to engulf the entire area of the rug, Yuto looks up and meets Wooseok's eyes. It was only then the Wooseok realized that his gaze never left the dark elf as soon as he set it on him. He gives him a small lopsided smile in assurance and Yuto smiles back, though it presented more of his fear as his lips were trembling.

Wooseok remembered when they were assessing him, the mist surrounded him and he felt a bit of heat but now that he's only an observer, he doesn't feel any change of temperature at all.

Distantly, thinks he hears Kino whisper, "I never realized this was so cool..." but most of his senses except for his eyes feel muted as he's trying to keep his focus on Yuto.

He feels enraptured just seeing the dark elf surrounded by the enchanted mist, it was almost like he was glowing. Other than the just the beauty of the sight, he was genuinely worried something would happen.

When he did his assessment, it was only Jinho and Hongseok present in the room. If they called on Changgu it might mean that something could go wrong… or he just invited himself in because his blonde roommate was here as well.

Three seconds after the mist appeared, the orb starts to reveal images. Unlike when he was touching the orb, it wasn't just blurry images, he can actually see what they were—only the images run in such a rapid pace that he can’t make sense of most of them. He thinks he saw a cave, a fireplace, a tree branch, a spider, then something dark that looked like someone's silhouette but it was wearing a hood.

The mist dissipates and Yuto's eyes find his once again. He wanted to get nearer, maybe reassure him that it was over and done with, but Yanan got to him first.

The blonde man was holding Yuto by the shoulders, asking him all sorts of questions "Are you okay?" "Are you hurt anywhere?" "Do feel any kind of pain at all?" and him reassuring the taller man.

He hears Kino sigh next to him, making him look at his friend.

"That was pretty cool, huh?" he tells him as if they just watched some sort of performance, he guesses they did but it felt really personal and a part of him feels a little strange seeing all those images.

"Yeah. It was pretty cool." he mumbles in reply.

Wooseok sees Jinho and Hongseok talking to each other with serious looks on their faces and Changgu was next to Yanan again, his hands on Yuto's head, probably scanning his body for anything wrong.

Kino drags his tall friend to them and he hears Changgu say, "You're all clear. Nothing out of the ordinary, you're okay though right Yuto?"

"Yes, hyung. I'm alright." he replies in his deep voice, smiling at the other elf.

Kino, with all his unashamed glory, wraps his arms on Yuto's own, grinning up at him.

"I've never watched someone else's assessment before. That was so cool! How did it feel Yuto?"

Yuto scratched the back of his head on his free hand and responds, "It was... a little scary at first because everything in the rug lit up and the orb got kind of hot but," he pauses and shyly looks up at the firbolg who immediately blushed, "I suddenly felt that I shouldn't be scared."

Kino followed his line of sight and smirked up at Wooseok, making the latter grumble under his breath.

"Oh, that's nice." he almost coos in such a sickly-sweet manner that it made Wooseok slightly cringe.

Jinho and Hongseok approach the group, both their faces still looking serious and worried.

"So..." Hongseok starts, "I think we found the source of your magic... but I need to know if you want to talk about it in private because it's..." he bites his lip, unable to continue.

Jinho then chimes in, "What Hongseok is saying is the origins seem a little... heavy... so we would understand if you want to just discuss it with us."

Yuto looks at them with a puzzled expression, clearly not understanding why they seem so pensive. His deep blue eyes then land on Kino and on Wooseok and he shakes his head.

"If... if I'm staying here... I don't think I would want to hide anything from you all." he says in a soft voice.

Kino hugs his arm tighter, seemingly in agreement but then he lets go of the dark elf.

"Yuto-yah, it's okay if you're uncomfortable. You can tell us in the future when you're ready." He then winks at him. "Family can have secrets too."

"It's okay Kino. I think I would want you all to know if it's something... heavy..."

Jinho then sighs. "Alright. Let's fix everything up first since I think it's going to be a long discussion."

Wooseok, Yuto and Yanan all rearrange the table and chairs, Hongseok making an invisible servant who rolls up the rug and walks out the door while Changgu, Kino and Jinho pick up the crystals and place it on a small bag being carried by a spectral hand.

Once everything was cleared out, everyone sat across from each other. Kino, Hongseok and Jinho on one side and Changgu, Yanan, Yuto and—because Kino basically manhandled him to sit there—Wooseok on the other.

Hongseok was wringing his hands, clearly uncomfortable with this starting this discussion but then he looks up and meets Yuto's gaze.

"Yuto... do you have any idea where your magic came from?"

The dark elf shakes his head. Jinho then humming in affirmation. His brown eyes then set on Yanan and he asks, "Do you have any idea where his magic came from?"

Yanan purses his lip and shakes his head. Clearly this whole discussion is troubling him but Wooseok doesn't know if it's because he's lying or he just hates not knowing.

"We have reasons to believe that the way your magic was cultivated was... by force..." Jinho says in a calm voice, Hongseok flinching next to him.

Yuto, seemingly still confused, tilts his head. "By force?"

"Well you see there are four ways that you can acquire magic outside from your racial powers. It can be learned like Hui and I, it can be innate like Jinho and Hyojong, it can be gifted to you like Shinwon and Changgu... and it can be forced open... like you.”

He pauses, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Forcing it open basically means that someone or something pushed your bodily limits to accept the arcane and broke it open, making you learn more spells but also making it very limited. And what's so, uh... heavy... about this way is that it takes... breaking the mind and body to force open someone's magical abilities like yours."

After Hongseok finished his explanation, everyone went quiet.

Yanan looked extremely angry, Changgu and Kino looked solemn, Jinho and Hongseok both looked sorry, Wooseok doesn't know what face he's making but he feels everyone's emotion as well.

He looks to the seat next to his to see Yuto pale—as pale as a dark elf can be— and biting his lip. Wooseok couldn't really tell what he was feeling but both of his hands are clutching each other for dear life and a part of him wants to reach out and hold them.

"Do..." Yuto's voice comes out hoarse so he stops and clears his throat. "Do you know what forced it open?"

Jinho shakes his head. "This was why we asked you if you knew the origins of your magic, so maybe then we could understand why your spells are like they are."

"As someone who is mainly a weapon-user, you have a wide range of magic. Not to say weapon-users can't use magic, Hui is pretty skilled with a sword, Changgu can deal damage with a mace and Yanan can use his magic to amplify his weapon attacks. But Hui and Changgu can't stay in the frontlines for long and Yanan only has a limited amount of it on hand, correct?"

Yanan barely nods in acknowledgement of the question. Jinho continues:

"Our best guess is that it happened when you were younger and it somehow amplified as you grew older. Because of your keen abilities to hunt and track things down, you've probably adapted spells that would be useful in a combat situation, such as healing a fallen ally."

Yuto quietly replies, "My... memories as a child are a little blurry. I just remember... cages and a small fireplace with rats being cooked in skewers. I think... I was being taught how to fight or something. Aside from the small fireplace, everything was so dark and dreary. I... I really can't recall much of my time in the Underdark anymore."

Surprisingly, it was Yanan that asked, "How long have you been out of there?"

"Years... I managed to get out when I was probably 11 or 12 years old. I've lived in the forest since... since you found me."

 _Get out_... it almost sounded like he were forced to stay there. Wooseok knew that dark elves were evil creatures, that's common knowledge for anyone, but to think that they were keeping their young in cages and making them eat rats... Wooseok wanted to find Yuto's old home and hit the people who treated him wrong. Hit them over and over again until they’ve truly left Yuto’s mind.

Jinho purses his lip yet again, his brow creasing in thought. "This poses a problem. We can't determine what schools of magic you'll learn and how far this breakage is... so we won't know if your magic will keep being stable or not."

Hongseok then adds, "It's not that big of a deal. We don't know how to control Shinwon's powers either. All we really have to do is keep a closer eye on Yuto's progress and if he needs our help, we'll pitch in."

Jinho smiles at the younger. "That's true."

Kino reaches out from the other side of the table and touches Yuto's hands. "Like I told you before, family will be here for you."

Yuto looks at the violet tiefling and smiles, Wooseok is happy he's sharing a tender moment with everyone and all but another part of him is a little frustrated in himself for not doing what Kino did.

"You're... feeling okay though?" he manages to ask, making his shining blue eyes look at him.

"Yeah. It... was a lot to take in but I'm fine," Yuto replies.

"Great."

"...yeah."

Awkward silence fills the room, Changgu and Kino both leering at the firbolg, Yanan seemingly glaring at something in the distance and the two eldest in the room smiling at each other.

Jinho nods to himself. "I'm gonna need to conduct more tests in the future but for now, we're done. Dismissed."

Yanan stands and whispers something to Yuto before he leaves first. Kino is walking with Jinho and Hongseok, probably asking more about what they understood from the orb—he was always curious when it came to magic— and Changgu smiles at Yuto and pats him on the head before running after Yanan who left first.

Yuto was on his way to leaving the room as well but Wooseok reached out and held onto his wrist, making him stop in his tracks.

The dark elf raises his head to meet his eyes and give him a confused look.

"If... if you feel bad or wrong or... just not okay, you can tell me. Like when you told me about the darkness thing." Wooseok closes his eyes for a brief second before meeting Yuto's head on. "I'll try and help you as much as I can."

Something flashes through Yuto's eyes but it was too fast for Wooseok to try and make sense of. The dark elf smiles, this time more genuine than the ones he's been showing today.

"Thank you, Wooseok."

Wooseok nods, but then he notices his hand still clutched onto his wrist and immediately releases it. "Sure... no problem."

The firbolg does a little bow in front of him before he almost runs out the war room, his cheeks flaming red in embarrassment.


End file.
